Malik Henry
'''Malik '''is one the characters in Shark Night 3D played by Sinqua Walls. He was Maya's fiance, one of Sara's friends and was the best friend of Nick. Shark Night 3D First appearance Malik first appears when he bursts into Nick's dorm room. He, explains that he needed at least a C in the class he was taking in order to keep his fee in college (Nick tutored him). Nick is scared that Malik will attack him as Malik tells him to come closer. He then breaks into a smile, and shows he got a B+ in the course. Malik tells Nick and Gordon they are going to a lake house for the weekend to celebrate. Nick refuses due to paperwork and tests, but Malik shuts him up since the lake house they are going to is own by Sara's family. Nick smiles slightly (since he has a crush on Sara) and decides to go. He appears again when he is talking to Nick and Gordon about Maya planing to propose to her this weekend. Gordon calls him crazy as he is about to go pro and have girls around him. Plus Gordon will need help with the excess girls, something Nick agrees with. Malik tells them Maya was with him since he was poor and she deserves him at his best now he will be rich. The seven friends get into Sara's SUV and drive towards their destination. After stopping at a local bait shop, Malik and Maya are confronted by Red one of the Shark hunters and he proceeds to make racist comments to Malik. When Maya objects to that, Red makes sexual comments about her causing Malik to try to attack him. Dennis gets in the middle and Malik threatens to bust his face. Dennis takes off his glasses and shows him a nasty scar (which he gotten when Sara slashed his face with a boat propeller). They are just about to go out it, when Sara recognizes Dennis as her ex boyfriend when she was 18. That diffuses the whole situation. Sara and Dennis have an awkward reunion with Sara telling him that it was nice to see him. The group get back into the SUV and travel by boat to Sara's family's lake house. First Attack Malik is seen again with, Nick, Blake and Maya on Sara's boat about to do some wake boarding. Nick asks Malik about Sara and he notes that he never saw Sara with a guy, even for a casual hookup. She just spent time with her dog, Sherman. While he is doing some tricks and impressing the group. He is attacked by a shark and is knocked off his board falling in the water. Nick, Maya, and Blake turn around but can't find him. Malik soon remerges from the water approaching a sunbathing Sara who becomes shocked when she sees him with a missing arm. He immediately collaspes to the ground. Nick, Maya and Blake return to the house in shock as Sara calls Gordon and Beth for help. Blake thinks Nick ran Malik over, but Nick denies it. Sara runs back to her house to find a cooler and they quickly put Malik's bad arm in a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Nick runs and jumps into the water to go find Malik's arm (the idea being, him being a pre-med, he would know that a limb has a limited amount of time before it cannot be reattached). Getting out of the water, he notices a shark chasing him. But he manages to escape when Sara rescues him. The gang is severely freaked out about sharks in the water, but they have bigger problems. Malik is bleeding out and Nick decides to take the boat with Sara navigating. Malik will be with them and his arm has been placed in the cooler. They have two hours before the arm is useless to him. Maya tags along, swearing she will not leave him. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tulane University Students Category:Shark Night 3D Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Second Attack As Maya holds the bleeding Malik in her arms the group doesn't realize he is dripping his blood into the water through the drainer, which attracts the attention of another shark. Soon the shark attacks the boat and Maya falls overboard. She calls for help as Nick tells her to swim and throw's her a flotation ring just as they see the shark coming for her. Sara guns the engine to try and outrun it but it is no use. Maya is soon grabbed by the shark and is pulled underwater and devoured. Having no choice Sara continues steering, only for the shark to keep attacking the boat. It causes the throttle to stick and the steering go bad. Sara loses control of the boat and she and Nick grab Malik and the cooler and jump off, just as the boat crashes into the pier nearby at Sara's home and explodes. While Malik is resting the group makes up some plans to get him some help, Blake tells Malik he is going to be fine. When he asks about Maya, Blake tries to divert but Malik presses the issue. Blake has no choice but to tells him that she is gone causing Malik to break down in tears. Third Attack An enraged Malik soon goes to shore with a spear saying that he's going to kill the shark that killed Maya. Nick tries to dissuade him but Malik is firm claiming "They took one of mine, so I'll take one of theirs." Malik goes into the water, bleeding which leads a shark to attack him. Nick sees it and warns Malik but he's soon grabbed and attacked. He punches the shark with his remaining arm as Nick gets in and holds the shark down, Malik stabs it to death with a spear killing the shark. The group looks at the shark and wonder is going on as they notice that it wasn't the shark that devoured Maya and bit Malik's arm off. Nick notices a camera on the body and realizes to his horror that someone put the sharks in the lake. Malik is getting worse due to the second attack and Blake says they need to get him help. Using a wave runner, he plans to take Malik across the river.Category:CharactersCategory:Deceased CharactersCategory:Tulane University StudentsCategory:Shark Night 3D CharactersCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:Male Characters Death Blake and Malik take the jet ski boat to leave but Malik is still bleeding from his arm, leaving a bloody trail that attracts another shark. Malik sees the shark approching them and realizing it will kill them both he tells Blake "I'm not taking you with me". He jumps off and sacrifices himself letting the shark devour him so Blake can live. Blake doubles back as Malik is devoured, but can't do anything. He rides off to escape but in front of him, a great white shark jumps out of the water and decapitates Blake. Malik's sacrifice was for nothing, but even to the end he showed courage avenging Maya's death and sacrificing himself to save Blake. Trivia *Malik's surname is not mentioned in the film. It is revealed to be Henry in the script. *In the script, Malik is described as "a huge, black, stud linebacker... -- tank top and muscles --" Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tulane University Students Category:Shark Night 3D Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters